The Qual'dorei
by Lovely.Pax
Summary: They came from two different races with different abilities and beliefs, but with the spread of darkness they would have to become united and fight together against a common enemy.


**I don't own Naruto **

This story has been in my head for the longest time and I felt like I needed to sit down and get it out of my head once and for all. Sakura and the elves look like humans the only difference being their ears are slightly pointed while humans have rounded ears.

Summary: They came from two different races with different abilities and beliefs, but with the spread of darkness they would have to become united and fight together against a common enemy.

* * *

><p>Speeding through the forest trees to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible Itachi and Shisui Uchiha had to get their charges medical attention stat; he had never seen enemies as he had faced today. The wound that was left on Kushina Namikaze and Genma were no ordinary sword wounds. They're stomachs were swollen with black tendrils spreading throughout their abdomen along with the green pus that would not stop dripping; he could only guess that it was poison.<p>

Reaching the gate of Konoha they jumped through not bothering to look at Kotesu and Izumo as they passed on through. Bursting through the hospital entrance they were greeted with Mogusa and a team of medic nin waiting for their arrival.

"We will take care of it from here Uchiha-san." Mogusa said taking Kushina and Genma away on a hospital bed.

Itachi watched as they led them away on the bed to the emergency ward, remembering the enemies that they faced. What was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission to Sunagakure turned into a nightmare when they were ambushed by unknown foes with unusual abilities.

Taking to the rooftops for the quickest travel Itachi and Shisui ran towards the Hokage tower; Minato-sama would want a report. Knocking on the door they let themselves in when prompted to do so.

"Hokage-sama" Itachi said bowing and straightening along Shisui

"Where is my wife?" Minato said noticing that his red haired wife was not with them along with the brown haired anbu

"We were attacked on our way back from Sunagakure" quickly closing the scroll that had previously held his attention he motioned for them to continue.

"The attackers wore no headband and wore heavy armor. They appeared like a shadow and disappeared just as quickly." Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion Minato looked to Shisui to confirm this.

"They were quick and powerful, they managed to pierce Kushina-sama and Genma" Shisui said confirming Itachi's report.

"And how are they?" Minato said quickly standing and walking around his desk.

"They are with Mogusa as of twenty minutes ago, in critical condition."

Quickly dismissing them Minato leapt out the window and sped towards the hospital. Passing nurses that ran in and out of the emergency room he made his way up to the observer's room where he watched Mogusa and a team of eight nurses work on his wife and Genma.

He watched them work on them for numerous hours with only slight improvement if any at all. When he saw Mogusa walk out he went to greet him.

"Hokage-sama" slightly bowing Mogusa wiped his forehead when he stood tall again.

"Have they not improved?" Minato asked worriedly

"I'm afraid not; we have done all we can. This is something we have never encountered."

Running his hands through his hair Minato paced the hallway in anxiousness and anger. Mogusa was a well rounded medic; he was the best they had if he couldn't do anything his wife would slip away.

"If I may be so bold Hokage-sama" Mogusa said gaining Minato's attention "they say the elves of Quel'thalas are gifted healers. Possibly reaching out to them for assistance would be the answer."

"Is that not an old maid's folklore?"

"Hardly so, I had the fortune of being healed by one of them many years ago." Reminiscing his encounter with the blonde haired elf that healed him in a matter of minutes, he was sworn to secrecy but could not deny his Hokage this knowledge now that they needed it.

Wanting to question Mogusa further on the subject he was stopped when they wheeled out a pale Genma and Kushina. The sinking feeling of dread at the thought of losing his wife had him come to the conclusion that would take any chance he could to save her; even if it meant going after a folklore tale.

"Where can we find these elves?" Minato said motioning for Mogusa to follow him.

"I do not know where they reside but I do remember where I encountered her last."

Opening the map on his desk Minato motioned for Mogusa to mark the location. Marking with an x between grass and earth country Mogusa told him of his first and last encounter with the elf.

"Very well, we will pray that we are able to find her." Minato said calling for his trusted shinobi Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Meditating in the gardens of their Goddess Alauna the pink haired elf scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.<p>

_A black shadow crept closer and materialized into that of a man; only she knew he was no longer living. There were hundreds of them waiting for the signal to attack. They let out a war cry and ran to their target eliminating them effortlessly. The smell of death was powerful and was never ending as she heard the cries of man. _

Opening her emerald green eyes she slumped forward gasping for air. "What is it that you are trying to tell me goddess?" Sakura asked looking up at the statue of her goddess Alauna.

Hearing the footsteps coming towards her Sakura turned towards her unwarranted visitor, seeing that it was a white haired elf with grey eyes that she knew so well she called to him with confusion.

"Andissiel?"

"Priestess Sakura, Queen Tsunade requires your prescience immediately."

Immediately standing, Sakura closed the distance between the white haired elf and herself. He was a warrior among their kin and an excellent one at that. He was two years older than her but they were friends and always made time to talk with each other.

Opening the door to the room in which Queen Tsunade was waiting for them Sakura entered with Andissiel taking his spot near the back to give them their privacy.

"Queen Tsunade" Sakura said placing her hand over her heart and dropping to a knee.

"Sakura I don't know how many times I have to tell you, there is no need for you bow" Standing to her full height of 5'4 Sakura looked to her queen in question.

"I have been shown a vision" Tsunade said taking a seat behind her desk lacing her fingers together. "The world will be changing a darkness looms closer."

Nodding her head in agreement Sakura remembered her own vision. How she wished she could erase the cries from her head. "I too have had a vision."

Raising an elegant blonde brow she waited for her to continue.

"I was meditating in the gardens when I saw a great dark shadow that turned into beasts that smelled of death." Closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows in pain she continued "I also heard the cries of man as they fell to their death."

Taking a deep breath Sakura cleared her mind willing herself to forget the cries.

Knowing the turmoil that she had to be going through Tsunade stood and made her way towards her apprentice and engulfed her in a hug.

"I understand that this new for you but you have been blessed by our goddess Alauna" slightly pushing her away she looked at her apprentice in her emerald green eyes "and if she has chosen you to communicate with her then you mustn't push her away."

Looking at her mentor's honey gold eyes she knew she spoke words of truth. She had known that goddess Alauna would communicate with them but she had never expected it to happen to her.

Hearing a throat being cleared to get their attention they saw Tsunade's trusted right hand, a woman with short cropped black hair and eyes smiling at them.

"I've been left out again." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Nonsense Shizune, Sakura just needed a little reassuring." Pulling away from Sakura Tsunade gave her trusted advisor her attention.

Turning back to her serious self Shizune gave her the report that had just been relayed to her a few moments ago.

"There is a human in the borders of the Eversong forest."

Not surprised at hearing this Tsunade walked towards the small fountain in the center of the room, her hunter green silk dress barely sweeping the floor behind her.

"Yes, I have been expecting the humans to make contact with us for awhile now. They most likely come seeking medical aid."

"Does this have anything to do with the visions?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade then Shizune who scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Visions?"

"Yes Goddess Alauna has spoken to us. Dark times are among us once again."

"What are we going to do about the human?" Shizune asked taking a step forward

"I cannot go but, Sakura will go in my stead." Looking at Sakura who nodded in acceptance at the mission she was being given.

"Of course you cannot go by yourself you will take Andissiel and Khardona with you" pausing to look at Andissiel who was now giving them his attention "If he does not seek you out for medical aid kill him."

* * *

><p>Having past the borders of fire country this morning Kakashi jumped from tree to tree not believing that he was on a mission to search for elves.<p>

"_Kakashi you are to travel to grass country near the borders of Earth country you to search for Quel'dorei elves." Minato said watching the confused reaction from Kakashi. _

"_The folklore elves?" Kakashi asked surprised not wanting to believe that his Hokage would send him on a mission like this. _

_Running his hands through his hair Minato allowed himself to show desperation to his student. "Yes as ridiculous as it sounds I am sending you on a mission to find them. If you do find them you are to ask for medical aid and bring them back to Konoha." _

_Nodding his head in confusion he left in smoke leaving leaves behind. _

Kakashi knew his sensei was doing this out of desperation to save Kushina's life. The whispers of gossip going around HQ of Kushina's and Genma's injuries were circulating and that of Mogusa and his team not being able to cure them had many worried.

Quickly going on the defensive when he was surrounded by three persons, a woman and two men; their clothing was very different from what was usually worn in this area.

The men wore identical armor black material with a charcoal grey chest plate, arm guards, leg armor and boots that reached the knees of plate material. The black cape that attached from the shoulders had a hood that was pulled back. The one with white hair and grey eyes carried a black sword with gold lining while the one with blonde hair and purple eyes carried a crossbow and arrows on his back. The woman had pink hair pulled back into a braid she wore a halter top dress that showed her slim petite figure. The dress reached just above floor length that had two slits on both sides of her legs that went up to above the mid thigh. It was red with a white bodice and gold intricate patterns she wore matching red boots of cloth material that reached her knees with gold patterns going up the boot; strangely though she had red and gold arm guards of cloth that extended from her wrist to elbows.

"Anaria Shola" the thickly accented voice of the blonde haired elf said breaking the silence.

Looking at the three in confusion Kakashi wasn't sure how he was supposed to communicate with them if they could not speak English.

"What is it you come here for?" The white haired elf said when they did not get a response from the silver haired man in front of them.

"Oh, you speak English." Sighing in relief Kakashi eyed them three as they stood with their hands on they're weapon. "I come on behalf of my leader the Hokage in search of the elves for medical aid."

Seeing that they lowered their weapons and gave him his full attention he couldn't help but wonder what they would have done had he not said that.

"Lead us to this Konoha we have orders to assist." The lyrical accented voice of the pink haired woman said stepping in front of the men.

"Yes well…" Kakashi said scratching his head in wonder on how they were going to travel possibly by foot? That would take long and defeat his purpose in coming to find them.

"You humans travel by trees do you not?" The blonde haired one said "Do not worry about us we can keep up."

Not one wanting to insult them when they seeked him out and made it easier on him he nodded and jumped into the trees leaping from branch to branch. When he looked back he was surprised to see them keeping up with him, they had even made a formation the woman was in front of them and the two men flanked her.

They traveled through the night not once complaining when they were twenty miles out Kakashi summoned Pakkun to deliver a message to Minato stating that they would be there soon.

When they reached the edge of the forest and saw the stone gates that surrounded the human town they saw the silver haired man that led them jump down from the trees and bow to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that wore white robes. He was surrounded by human warriors in masks.

Jumping down from their perch the three elves walked the distance to the humans. When Minato looked at them he could not believe what he was seeing Mogusa had spoken of nothing but the truth. They held themselves with elegance and commanded authority they were truly something to behold.

He watched as they rove their eyes over them taking in the differences between them.

"Welcome I am the Hokage of this country, you may call me Minato."

He watched as the pink haired woman stepped forward and couldn't help his eyes roving her figure he was sure many of the men behind him were doing the same for they were not common with women showing so much skin as she was.

"We come on behalf of our Queen" she said tilting her head forward in a small bow "I am Sakura and these are my escorts Andissiel" she said motioning to the white haired elf who bowed his head in acknowledgment "and Khardona" the blonde haired elf bowed as well "You have seeked us out for medical aid have you not?" her lyrical accented voice asked.

"Yes we will escort you to the hospital where they are being held." Minato said guiding them through the entrance and through Konoha.

* * *

><p>They followed the leader or the one they dubbed Hokage through the village. There were many similarities between Celestial Moon and Konoha. Children ran through the streets playing, merchants sold their fruit and merchandise and restaurants had menu's out to bring in customers.<p>

They were led into a white building that smelt of medicine and anesthetics. They saw the personnel rushing from room to room to do their tasks from taking in new patients to filing away charts.

They stopped in front of desk where a man and women seemed to be talking but stopped when they saw the Hokage with three unknown guests.

"Are these…" the man in a white lab coat said when he took in their appearance.

"Yes Mogusa, they have come to help please show them to operating room with Kushina and Genma"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Mogusa said ordering two underlings to retrieve Kushina and Genma

"If you will I will show you to where you will be working with them."

They waited outside the emergency room for their patients to arrive; they waited no more than two minutes before they were greeted with the sickly pallor of a red headed woman and brown haired man.

Sakura stepped forward to see their injuries and saw the deep gash on their stomachs the black tendrils that seemed to be moving from their stomach through their abdomen. She opened their eyes and was greeted with blood shot eyes that dripped pus and when she closed them to take a deep breath that's when she smelt it. Taking a step back Sakura remembered her vision and remembered the smell that went along with it.

"What is it priestess?" Khardona asked looking at the patients that were now in the room.

"They smell of death."

* * *

><p>x.x<p>

Thanks for reading I know there isn't much Itachi and Sakura but it's only the beginning. R&R

Anaria Shola – Speak your business.


End file.
